Anywhere But Here
by iHeart1202
Summary: A fan fiction of my version of how this particular Clace scene should have gone before the alleyway make out session. Jace signing to Clary…totally smutty and romantic but I hope you all enjoy it! #Claceforever from City of Fallen Angels by Cassandra Clare all rights go to her for the fabulous characters!


_**Anywhere But Here**_

Jace looked out over the crowd. He'd decided to help Simon with the band, hoping to distract himself from the knowing ache he felt in his stomach everyday. Sure it could have been from the fact that the only thing he'd eaten in the past forty-eight hours was a mango and a can of tomato soup, which he wasn't altogether sure he'd cooked right. In fact the lump in his chest would suggest that he was indeed suffering from some kind of heartburn.

In addition to this, his anxiety had only grown since the dreams had started. He'd hoped that they would go away after the runes he'd tried to etch into his skin but it was in vain. Hurting Clary, in anyway gutted him. He would never cause her any harm as long as he could help it. In fact he would lay down his life for her. So why was he continuing to have nightmares about killing her?

Everynight it was the same torment, the same fear lingering in the pit of his stomach. Of him betraying her and himself, and he hadn't even been able to bear the sight of her much less look her in the eye. He'd slipped up today. He'd seen her in that beautiful gold dress and dared to dream that for once he could be worthy of her. Images of her in a beautiful gown walking towards him and vows to be in each others lives forever had echoed in his mind. Until the moment ended and he'd seen the white dress turn to crimson red, and her eyes full of life turn as cold as death itself. He'd left in a hurry, knowing he'd hurt her, but needing to save her from himself. He'd chosen to distract himself the rest of the afternoon, playing video games at Simon's place and following him to this stupid gig. He'd been keeping a watch on him due to his urges lately…he was really starting to freak him out. But it was more than that. It was the perfect excuse. Clary couldn't be upset with him, not if he was helping her friend.

Jace sighed as he placed a cord on the black stage and looked out into the crowd. A flash of red hair caught his eye, and his gaze couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her beautiful hair was half up, tendrils of curls hung in front of her face. She was waering a vintage dress with sexy stockings that he instantly wanted to rip off her body. God he missed her. HE missed everything about her, her scent, her lips, even her warm caress as she pulled her fingers through his hair. She had always treated him like a treasure, and he didn't deserve her, especially not now. He did his best to look away, but she had already seen him. Diving into the back room he hid behind the stage as Simon's band went on. They really were helpless, but not a moment too soon their number was up and Clary was behind the stage.

She was confronting him, asking him why he'd been avoiding her. He wished with all his might he could make her understand but all he'd done was push her away with her words.

Seconds later she was leaving, storming away from him and he was torn. He wanted to go after her, to explain himself. But how could he? How do you tell the woman you love that you've had secret dreams about her death? That they've tormented you because deep down you've enjoyed them? The idea repulsed him. Even thinking about it he nearly retched.

He needed to prove to her it was beyond his control. That he ached for her in places he didn't know existed.

He needed to explain that she was beautiful inside so lovely, and he couldn't see how he could live without her.

Getting an impulsive idea Jace climbed the abandoned stage. The bands were in between sets and he had a piano at his disposal. Turning on the microphone he called out her name.

"Clary Fray, this song is for you."

A hush suddenly fell over the crowded noisy room as he began the melody to a familiar song by SafteySuit.

" _Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be, or maybe be? Everything that I never thought could happen, or ever come to pass and I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed. Cause you are, beautiful inside so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without who you are. And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you…"_

As he continued to play he noted that Clary had turned around and was awestruck. He nodded to Simon, signaling him from the crowd. He got the idea and came up on stage, finishing his set, and allowed Jace to step into the crowd as he sang,

"Maybe I could be, all you ever dreamed, Cause you are…" as he reached her and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

From around the room they barely heard applause as they clung together. Jace had never felt so alive or wonderful in that moment than he did right then. Needing more of her, he guided her outside into the alleyway to continue to show her how much he really loved her, and would always need her.

As long as she would love him, he would remember that he would truly never rather be anywhere but here without her.

 *****************AUTHORS NOTE****************************

 **So I've always had this idea of this scene in my head. I feel like Safteysuit really brings out the true feelings of this moment and I know writers can't always use lyrics in their books, so I made it work! I'm such a fan of the Mortal Instruments series and always have been. Jace and Clary are one of my OTP's and I truly cherish them so I hope you like my romantic spin on this scene from City of Fallen Angels (Btw the original scene is completely epic and should be read directly after this! Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think of this oneshot!)**


End file.
